Sickles (sometimes referred to as knives) are utilized in agricultural implements, wherein the sickles are linearly reciprocated to cut and sever crops from the underlying growing medium. Examples of agriculture implements which employ sickles include, but are not limited to, harvester cutting platforms and haybines. Some agricultural implements, such as harvester cutting platforms, utilize flexible sickles that locally flex along their length to adjust to changes in the underlying terrain.